User blog:Maththunder/Anime OP,ED,OST, AMV.... colletion of Maththunder
Đại khái là hôm trước thấy cái gem vuông của bác Cháo, khá là gato . Vậy nên hôm nay cũng muốn kiếm cái gì đó để spam, tiện thể lập một trang để share và lưu trữ mấy bài nhạc hay mà có tí liên quan tới Anime . #1 Endless Tears - Cliff Edge Hự, một bài hát tuyệt vời, kèm theo là cái AMV tuyệt vời. Nói chung nhờ cái AMV này mà tui biết tới bài này, thật sự là không chê vào đâu được, khắc họa tuyệt vời nội dung của bài hát. Tựa đề của AMV là 'Love is and endless pain', quả thực tình yêu đúng là một nỗi đau vô tận :'(. Không chỉ tình yêu, tình cảm của tui dành cho bài này cũng là endless, dù đã nghe không biết bao nhiêu lần rồi, cảm giác tươi mới này vẫn hiện về sau mỗi lần nghe. I love you, love you, love you...... #2 Hello Especially - Sukima Switch Đây là ED của phim Gin no Saji aka Cái thìa bạc. Một bài hát nhẹ nhàng đậm chất đồng quê. Mặc dù một từ bẻ đôi trong bài cũng không hiểu nhưng tui vẫn cảm nhận được âm hưởng vui tươi, căng tràn sức sống của bài hát. Một bài hát khiến bạn yêu đời hơn dù chẳng hiểu tại sao XD. Anime cũng rất hay, hài hước vui nhộn mà nhiều ý nghĩa..... #3 The Beginning - One OK Rock OST của Ruroni Kenshin the movie. Nói chung với ai không biết chứ Kenshin chính là một tượng đài trong tuổi thơ tui. Môn phái Phi thiên ngự kiếm đầy hoa lệ trong khi lại là phái rút kiếm nhanh thực dụng, những chiêu Cửu đầu long thiểm, Thiên tường long thiểm, long chùy thiểm..... với tui thời đó còn oai hơn cả Hàng long Thập bát chưởng hay Độc cô cửu kiếm. Bài hát có lẽ cũng khắc họa được phần nào tâm trạng của Battousai, một bóng ma còn sót lại của thời mạc phủ, sống vật vờ trong thời Minh trị, không tài nào tìm ra được một điểm khởi đầu mới, mục đích sống mới 'Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating.......... where should I begin....' #4 & 5 Duo AMV: Pequel| Miracle - Shinedown/ Sequel| Without you - Ashes Remain Well, đêm nay tí thì quên post . Đây là một cặp duo AMV về SAO khá hay. Phần Pequel với giai điệu khá sôi động với Miracle của Shinedown, bài nằm mãi trong recent list của tui không chịu bỏ đi . Sequel thì trầm lắng, u buồn, đối lập hẳn với Prequel. Nói chung là 2 cái AMV khá tuyệt vời XD. Âm thanh, lồng ghép, effect đều không chê vào đâu được. #6 All To Myself - Marianas Trench ' Một AMV vui nhộn của series Working!! AMV được làm cực kỳ tốt, mang hẳn không khí vui tươi từ series vào trong clip. Bài hát cũng rất chi là hợp, với giai điệu sôi động và phấn khích. Một cái AMV không nên bỏ qua XD. '#7 Aliez - SawanoHiroyukinZkmizuki ' ED của một series anime mùa này, Aldnoah.Zero. Phim này phải gọi là đỉnh của đỉnh, chưa kể tới animation, riêng cái BGM thôi đã quá tuyệt rồi. Aliez là một trong 2 bài mà tui thích nhất trong series này, bài còn lại là Bre@thle$$ sẽ giới thiệu sau XD. Cảm giác ngồi nghe bài này khi hai con robot siêu hoành tráng lao vào nhau thật là bá cháy XD. P/S: Tí quên, bài này là do tui up đó, trên youtube vẫn chưa có bản full đâu, hy vọng không bị gỡ xuống quá nhanh XD. '#8 Wonderful Wonder World - Yun*chi I'm a fvcking loser :((. Hôm qua lại quên post. Trí nhớ càng ngày càng thảm hại cmnr :((. Thôi không sao, bài Wonderful Wonder World này là ED của Log Horizon II, tức là đang chiếu đấy. Một bài hát khá dễ thương, giọng của Yun*chi nghe loli thật XD. #9 Nice Guys - Chester See, KevJumba, Ryan Higa ' Ha ha cái amv này tui khuyên các bạn nên xem nhé. Xem chết cmn cười luôn =)). Câu chuyện về các anh chàng tốt bụng bị auto-friendzone và công cuộc đổi đời của anh qua 2:59 phút clip khắm bựa của full metal panic. '#9 Golden time lover - Sukima Switch ' Lâu ngày mới trở lại :)). Tui xin trân trọng giới thiệu bài tui đang nghiện mấy hôm nay, Golden Time Lover, Op của Full Metal Alchemist XD. Giai điệu hơi kỳ quái, nếu chạm phải gu của bạn thì chắc chắn sẽ khiến bạn nghe mãi không thôi XD. '#10 Dấu mưa - Trung Quân Hố hố mới kiếm được 1 channel làm AMV Vietsub, có bài nhạc việt này được đưa là AMV. Xem cảm giác hợp vãi. Những khung hình nên thơ trong Khu vườn Ngôn từ kết hợp với những giai điệu chan chứa cảm xúc trong Dấu Mưa quả thật là cặp đôi hoàn hảo. #11 Devotion - Hurt AMV có tựa đề là 'our tape'. Cái này mình xem từ lâu lắm rồi, đại khái là siêu phẩm của siêu phẩm. Không thể tưởng tượng nổi lại có người ghép được clip tài tình như thế này. K-On + Hyouka = ?; Mio + Houtarou =?. Câu chuyện tình ngọt ngào và bi thảm của hai nhân vật không liên quan trên nhạc nền Devotion, quả thực là bá cháy XD. Có khi tạo một cái article nào đó mọi người vào cùng share cho xôm tụ nhể Category:Blog posts